Al final de sexto
by Akane4
Summary: Es el día de entrega de la copa de las casas, el fin del 6 curso para Harry y los demás, ¿será Harry capaz de confesar sus sentimientos?. Weno este es mi primer intento de fic, no seais muy duros^^ y dejad algun review ;P
1. Default Chapter

El día era bastante soleado y tranquilo, la llegada de las vacaciones se podía respirar en el ambiente. Hoy era el último día en Hogwarts, esa noche sería la ceremonia de entrega de la copa de la casa.  
  
En la sala común de Gryffindor dos chicas de sexto curso se encontraban esperando a sus amigos. Ellas eran Hermione y su nueva gran amiga Lavender que desde hacía poco más de un año se habían vuelto inseparables.  
  
Arriba en los baños, dos chicos de unos 16 años se encontraban duchándose. Ellos eran Harry y Ron, que, como de costumbre, eran los últimos y se habían quedado solos en el baño. El chico pelirrojo comenzó a hablar con su amigo  
  
Bueno, que Harry, ¿se lo vas a decir hoy o no? - preguntó el pelirrojo mientras apagaba la ducha para escuchar con claridad la respuesta de su amigo-  
  
- No lo sé Ron - contestó el muchacho de los ojos esmeralda secándose el cabello a la vez que un leve rubor cubrí a sus mejillas- Tengo miedo de lo que pueda responderme - agregó- No se lo que haría si me dijera que no, creo que no podría soportarlo.  
  
No tengas miedo Harry, tu hazlo y lo que tenga que ser será- concluyó Ron colocándose una toalla-  
  
Gracias Ron - respondió Harry- intentaré hacerlo hoy-  
  
No hay de que - agregó Ron dándole una palmadita a Harry en la espalda a modo de apoyo-  
  
Harry agradecía el tener un amigo como Ron, para él era como el hermano que nunca tuvo, la persona que mejor le comprendía y apoyaba.  
  
Y bueno Ron, que harás tú con Lavender, ¿se lo vas a decir también?  
  
El muchacho de ojos azules que no se esperaba la pregunta se puso como un tomate. _ Ehhh. bueno si. lo intentaré también -contestó nervioso y titubeando-  
  
Harry se limitó a mirar a su amigo con una mueca divertida.  
  
Pronto, los dos chicos terminaron de secarse y comenzaron a vestirse. Harry, como siempre, tuvo problemas a la hora de peinar su alborotado cabello por lo que terminó dejándolo a su aire. Ron por su parte tampoco tuvo mucho problema y acabó rápido con un nuevo producto muggle que se llamaba: gel fijador o "aquel chisme fijapelo" -como Ron le llamaba-.  
  
Mientras en la sala común.  
  
Hermione - dijo Lavender a la chica de cabello castaño-  
  
La nombrada ni se inmutó. Su mirada permanecía perdida en la nada y por aspecto se le notaba bastante pensantiva.  
  
-Hermione- repitió su amiga elevando un poco la voz- ¿Estás bien?  
  
-Ehhh. si -contestó la chica como saliendo de un trance-  
  
-No se que te pasa Hermione, estás muy rara últimamente.  
  
No te procupes, no es nada- agregó la chica de ojos miel- ¡Mira!- exclamó de pronto por allí vienen Harry y Ron.  
**Notas de la autora** Espero que os haya gustado este primer capitulo, prometo subir el segundo en cuanto pueda, no seáis muy durillos conmigo, que es mi primer fic ;p 


	2. Capitulo 2

Al final de sexto- Capitulo 2  
  
Hola chicas - saludaron los recién llegados-  
  
Se produjo un instante de silencio en el que nadie tomó la palabra  
  
Ron tendió su mano a Lavender, y esta la tomó y se levantó-  
  
¿Quieres venir conmigo a Honeydukes Lavender?, he oído que han sacado una nueva barrita de chocolate con sabor a fresa y caramelo - comentó Ron tendiendo su mano a Lavender-  
  
La vender tomó la mano de Ron y juntos abandonaron la sala común. Ron guiñó un ojo a Harry y este se limitó a asentir con la mirada.  
  
El chico de cabello alborotado se sentó en el lugar que Lavender había dejado, junto a Hermione.  
  
Bueno, ¿como estás Mione?- preguntó Harry con una cálida sonrisa que sacó a Hermione de sus pensamientos-  
  
Bien gracias Harry, ¿y tú? - contestó la chica con un leve rubor en sus mejillas-  
  
Yo estoy bien Hermione - de tenerte a mi lado- pensó Harry- Bueno, me preguntaba si te gustaría venir conmigo a dar una vuelta -agregó-  
  
Hermione tornó su cabeza hasta quedarse frente a frente del muchacho Me encantaría- contestó con una sonrisa en el rostro-  
  
Harry tendió la mano caballerosamente hacia Hermione, y esta se la tomó notando la calidez de la misma.  
  
Abandonaron la sala común y se dirigieron por las innumerables escaleras del castillo hacia la que les condujo hasta la gran puerta de entrada.  
  
Harry abrió la puerta. Una tenue luz iluminaba los terrenos de Hogwarts, donde la noche comenzaba a debatirse con el día, y una suave brisa alborotó más si es que se podía el cabello azabache del muchacho.  
  
Anduvieron por un tiempo sin soltarse de la mano, en el más absoluto silencio, el cabello castaño de la chica brillaba con los últimos rayos del Sol, y una sonrisa cubría los rostros de ambos.  
  
Es por aquí - dijo el chico de los ojos verdes con un suave tono de voz que rompió el silencio creado-  
  
Se introdujeron en una extraña cueva que Hermione no recordaba haber visto nunca antes. El interior estaba cada vez más oscuro, iluminado débilmente por la escasa luz del exterior que llegaba- Mientras, en Honeydukes..  
  
Bueno, Ron, ¿adonde vamos?- preguntó Lavender al chico pelirrojo-  
  
Ven, te invito a una cerveza de mantequilla- contestó Ron-  
  
Ambos entraron Las Tres Escobas y tomaron asiento en la mesa del rincón a la que acostumbraban a ir.  
  
Ron se acercó a la barra a pedir las dos bebidas y regresó junto a Lavender.  
  
Se sentaron y comenzaron a beber en silencio. Ron comenzó a hablar al cabo de un rato.  
  
Bueno Lavender, te he traído aquí porque hay algo que quiero que sepas y que llevo mucho tiempo tratando de decirte- dijo el chico de ojos azules con una seriedad inusual en él  
  
Dime Ronnie- preguntó la chica de forma cariñosa a su mejor amigo sorprendida por su actitud-  
  
Bueno, esto es difícil para mi, pero quiero decirte que. que...- comenzó a tartamudear el pelirrojo- te quiero Lavender- concluyó Ron más rojo que un tomate-  
  
La chica que lo acompañaba se quedó muy sorprendida, no esperaba que Ron se lo fuese a decir jamás, era como si su sueño se hubiese hecho realidad.  
  
Yo también te quiero mucho Ron- contestó la chica sonrojada-  
  
Ron fue acercando lentamente su cara a la de Lavender hasta unirse en un dulce beso.  
  
Mientras en Hogwarts.  
**Notas de la autora**  
  
Bueno, este es el final del capítulo 2 me ha quedado algo más largo que el 1 que la verdad me quedó algo corto^^. Espero que os guste y que me dejéis algún review para que continue con el tercer capítulo que será el último^^. 


	3. Capítulo 3

¿Dónde me llevas Harry? -preguntó Hermione extrañada-  
  
El chico de cabello azabache sólo se limitó a sonreir, mientras se iban perdiendo en la oscuridad de una cueva que parecía no tener fin, se iba dividiendo en varios caminos cada vez más angostos y que parecía ser que él chico conocía a la perfección.  
  
Harry-murmuró Hermione de repente- nos vamos a perder, ¿estás seguro de lo que haces?  
  
Completamente- afirmó el chico- Confía en mí- agregó con una cálida sonrisa que Hermione distinguió con dificultad debido a la penumbra que cada vez se hacía más evidente en aquella cueva-  
  
Cierra los ojos- murmuró el chico de ojos esmeralda- Ya hemos llegado  
  
Hermione cerró sus ojos y Harry comenzó a murmurar unas extrañas palabras que Hermione no lograba entender.  
  
Se oyó un pequeño ruido y delante de ellos comenzó a divisarse una extraña puerta roja de aspecto antiguo. Harry volvió a murmurar otra serie de palabras igual de extrañas que las anteriores. La puerta comenzó a abrirse, y a medida que lo hacía, el oscuro camino donde se encontraban adquiría luminosidad.  
  
Harry tomó a Hemione de los hombros y la condujo a través de la puerta, la chica se estremeció al notar las manos de Harry.  
  
Ya puedes abrirlos -dijo el muchacho en un susurro-  
  
Hermione abrió sus ojos y lo que vio la dejó maravillada, un pequeño riachuelo rodeado de una gran extensión de verde césped y flores de todos colores que se perdía en el horizonte, cubierto por un cielo de color azul pastel en el que parecía que la noche nunca llegaría. Aquel lugar era simplemente como un sueño, por lo que tuvo que parpadear dos o tres veces para asegurarse de que no lo era. Harry permanecía con su mirada puesta en la chica, pero esta estaba demasiado sorprendida como para darse cuenta.  
  
¿Te gusta?- preguntó el chico de ojos verdes-  
  
Harry, este lugar es.es...increíble - contestó la chica volteando a ver a Harry a los ojos-  
  
El chico se sentó en el césped e indicó a Hermione para que hiciera lo mismo.  
  
Los ojos verdes del muchacho brillaban de una manera especial, y su cabello alborotado se movía ligeramente debido a la suave brisa. La chica tomó asiento a su lado, sobre aquella inmensa alfombra verde.  
  
Este lugar es muy especial para mí- comenzó el chico- Lo primero es que un lugar al que sólo yo puedo entrar ya que como has podido notar, tienes que saber hablar pársel para acceder.  
  
Entonces las palabras extrañas que dijiste antes eran pársel, ¿no?- preguntó Hermione-  
  
Así es -afirmó el chico- Bueno, te contaré la historia desde el principio. Esta sala la descubrí por casualidad un día que fui a recoger mi equipo de quidditch, pasé por esta cueva y algo en ella me atrajo dentro, sentí como que una fuerza misteriosa me atraía aquí. Mi cicatriz comenzó a hasta este lugar, y por el camino, diversas imágenes de mí junto a mis padres me vinieron a la mente, imágenes de las que ni siquiera era consciente de haberlas vivido que se aclaraban más y más conforme iba llegando a este lugar. Cuando llegué, casi involuntariamente comencé a hablar pársel, y bueno, así lo descubrí. Este lugar me encanta, cada vez que vengo aquí, siento como si mis padres estuvieran conmigo de nuevo.  
  
Luego le pregunté a Dumbledore si conocía acerca de la existencia de este lugar, y él me contó toda la historia.  
  
Verás -prosiguió el chico, esta sala perteneció a Tom Ryddle, cuando él estudiaba en Hogwarts.  
  
Hermione miró con una expresión de miedo en su rostro.  
  
No, tranquila, el ya no puede acceder aquí más, no desde que yo destruí su diario. Este lugar no ha sido siempre así, ¿sabes?, antes me contó Dumbledore que era todo lo contrario, este era un lugar tenebroso. Al destruir el diario la fuerte energía maligna que poseía produjo una extraña inversión en este lugar y lo dejo tal y como lo ves ahora.  
  
Y, ¿por qué nunca nos hablaste de este lugar Harry?- Preguntó la chica acercándose más a él-  
  
Dumbledore me dijo que si le contaba esto a alguien se podría romper el equilibrio mágico que mantiene este lugar y si que si eso pasaba desaparecería para siempre y yo nunca más podría venir aquí, el único lugar donde recuerdo a mis padres.  
  
Pero entonces, ¿Por qué me trajiste Harry?- agregó Hermione-  
  
Bueno -dijo el chico- Este lugar es tan maravilloso que quiero compartirlo con la persona que más me importa en el mundo- agregó acariciando la mejilla de Hermione que se estremeció con el contacto-  
  
¿Sabes que?- dijo el chico cuyos ojos esmeralda brillaban como fuego-, voy a hacer algo de lo que es posible que me arrepienta, pero tengo que hacerlo, ya no puedo esperar más. Y haciendo acopio de todo su valor se acercó más aun a Hermione y la besó dulcemente en los labios. No obstante el beso fue bastante corto, y el chico retiró su cabeza asustado.  
  
Harry esperaba una sonrisa en el rostro de Hermione, pero no fue así, es más la chica lo miró con cara seria.  
  
¿Hermione?- preguntó el chico confundido-  
  
¡Eres un idiota Harry! -gritó la chica-  
  
Harry sintió como un deseo de morir le invadía el cuerpo, si Hermione le rechazaba y sus padres estaban muertos, ¿que sentido tenía la vida para él? ¿por qué vivía?. Una lágrima silenciosa se empezó a escapar por sus ojos y a resbalar lentamente por sus mejillas. De pronto sintió una mano en su hombro.  
  
¡Déjame Hermione!- ya nada me importa en este mundo, no .  
  
¡Ahora si que eres idiota!- ¡No digas eso ni en broma!, si algo te pasara no se lo que me pasaría a mi- dijo la chica comenzando a llorar-  
  
Te amo Harry, y si te dije idiota es porque no sabes besar y ¡aquel era mi primer beso!, lo paraste enseguida y era un momento que yo esperaba desde hacía mucho Harry James, ¿no lo entiendes? ¡Demuéstrame que sabes besar!  
  
El muchacho la observaba con una clara expresión de sorpresa, y entonces ya, sin poderlo evitar agarró a Hermione con fuerza y con una extraña luz como fuego que partía de su verde mirada, parecía como poseído, y besó a Hermione con furia, liberando ese sentimiento que había permanecido oculto por tanto tiempo. Hermione sentía como su corazón latía rápidamente al igual que el de Harry. De sus labios casi salía fuego de la pasión que derrochaban, pronto tuvieron que pasar a respirar.  
  
¿Ves como lo puedes hacer mucho mejor Harry James?- dijo la chica casi sin respiración-  
  
El chico se limitó a sonreír, mientras parecía que sus ojos recuperaban su brillo normal. Abrazó a la chica cariñosamente, Hermione podía percibir su suave aroma a mente fresca, y la calidez de su cuerpo pegado al suyo. Así estuvieron por un largo periodo de tiempo hasta que no tuvieron otro remedio que regresar, la ceremonia de entrega de copas sería en unos minutos. Los dos corrieron afuera de la cueva cogidos de la mano y llegaron justo a tiempo de ver la entrega de la copa que había sido ganada por Gryffindor por sexto año consecutivo.  
  
Oh, veo que todo ha salido bien Harry - comentó cierto pelirrojo que allí se encontraba-  
  
Sí, -sonrió el chico de pelo negro-. Y por lo que veo, a ti también, ¿no?- agregó viendo a Ron y a Lavender tomados de la mano-  
  
Hey chicos, podíamos ir los cuatro juntos a algún sitio este verano, ¿no?- dijo Lavender-  
  
Claro, ya encontraré alguna forma de librarme de los Dursleys - agregó Harry-  
  
Eso no será necesario Harry - dijo Hermione que acababa de llegar- Le conté a mis padres tu situación, y vendrás este verano conmigo- concluyó Hermione sonriendo-  
  
Harry no cabía en si de su felicidad y besó a Hermione.  
  
Y, ¿donde fuisteis?- preguntó el pelirrojo con curiosidad-  
  
Bueno, ese es nuestro secreto- contestó Harry guiñándole el ojo a Hermione-  
  
Al día siguiente todos montaron al expreso para regresar al mundo muggle.  
  
Creo que este verano va a ser muy especial dijo Harry y besó a Hermione mientras se alejaban del mundo mágico.  
**Notas de la autora: Weno, este es el último capitulo, espero que os haya gustado. Dejadme algún review porfii ^^. No me ha quedado muy bien pero es el primero, ya iré mejorando ^^. 


End file.
